When He Goes Too Far Part 3
by MileySmilez
Summary: On continues the trilogy. When Jake comes back and apologizes for what he's done...wait, what?
1. The Apology

Part Three

**I do not own Hannah Montana.**

Life was incredibly NOT fun that week. All she could think about was the slowly fading mark on her arm. Only her friends could plow farther into the investigation. "It's obviously Jake," commented Miley's too-cute boyfriend, Erik. "Or somebody working for him."

"Somebody could be trying to frame him!" protested Oliver. "True, but I don't think that there's anybody else who's pitted against Miley right now," Lily interlarded. Miley nodded and considered both of their comments. "I agree with Lily. I've been a good girl. The only other one who could be against me is Rico, but I'm pretty sure that he and Jake have never actually spoken to each other."

Erik nodded. "From what you tell me, though, Miles, I conclude that if it were Rico, he would've written his name is your arm with a heart next to it and stuck a note to your head blackmailing you to dance with him or be his girlfriend—again." Miley giggled slightly, despite her despair. "You're right. Jake is the only one who would be this mysterious. But what else does this etch say?"

Miley displayed her arm for the group to see. They all leaned in closely, blocking the view from anybody outside of the circle. Engraved in her arm were letters. The first part they had made out—Jake-I will…Lily suggested, "I will be back?" Miley contemplated this but shook her head. "There's too many spaces in that. There are only a few more spaces left."

Miley grabbed her arm and squeezed her eyes shut. "What's the matter?" asked Erik worriedly. "My arm, it's searing!" she moaned, breathing heavily. Erik put his arm around her and said, "Breathe more relaxed. There we go." All of the sudden, the pain eased and an idea popped up in Miley's head immediately. "I will be avenged!" she screamed. The whole cafeteria looked at her. She sheepishly bleated a "sorry" and leaned it to her friends. "The message says, Jake—I will be avenged!"

Oliver examined Miley's arm. "I can see it now! How'd you come up with that?" Miley shrugged. "I haven't the slightest clue. Now let's analyze it. Do you think he has a plan or what?" She turned to Erik. "Erik, remember at the theater? He threatened to hurt me physically? Do you think this is only part one? It hurts well enough!" Her blue eyes were wide with fear. Erik stroked her hair caringly and whispered, "I'll protect you." Miley knew this was highly unlikely, since Jake was a famous, rich, devious, insane, and very tall kid, while Erik was the complete opposite, except for height. But she appreciated it anyways. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"How many times do you have to push somebody down before a foot breaks?"

The next day, Miley was in bed, drinking Loco Hot Cocoa, consumed by a bad flu. She sneezed dramatically and told her father she'd be fine for the Hannah concert in two days. He smiled. "Okay, bud. Now you get your rest so you can see your boyfriend." Miley giggled. "I'm going to work now."

She froze. "I'm going to be in the house? Alone? During school hours?" Her father looked confused and nodded. "Miles, you're fifteen. You can handle it." Miley lamented, "No, no, I can't! I need you to stay here, Daddy!" He stared at her. "What's gotten into you? What is so scary about our sunny beachside house? You can hear the seagulls cawing and the waves crashing down. It'll be relaxing and fun. I'll open your blinds and let the light stream in. You can watch TV and eat whatever you want, darling. But remember, if you get sicker from what you eat, it's your own fault. I love you." He quickly pecked her on the cheek and left the room, shutting the door only part way. Miley fell asleep for three hours, only to be awoken by a light tapping noise on her glass door. She opened her eyes slowly to see a shadowed figure of a guy standing there with a knife held tightly in his hands. She screamed and snapped her eyes shut and hid under her blanket. When she opened them again, the figure had disappeared. She relaxed. It was probably just her imagination. _Phew._

"Hey, Miley."

She whipped her head to the side and saw Jake. Sitting there. With the knife glistening in his hand. Miley screamed even louder and shielded her face. But then she heard a clatter and saw he'd dropped the knife on the floor. "What are you doing here, Jake?" she whispered. Jake grabbed her hand.

"I want to say I'm sorry for everything. I don't even know what's happened to me. It's like I can't control who I am. Maybe it's your beauty that catches me in a surprise attack. Or your eyes, which are like beautiful pools of crystal clear water. Or—"

Miley stopped him by saying, "Why'd you bring a knife if you just want to apologize?" Jake massaged her hand gently and said, "Because I had to get your attention, or give you a sign it was me." Miley wasn't buying it. "Jake, you can't be all 'I will be avenged' on me and write stuff on my arm with a knife and think I'm going to be so forgiving." She thought he was just doing this to get closer to her so he could stab her in the back—literally.

Miley was so paranoid that she didn't stop to realize that he could be sincere. Without thinking, she reached for the knife and in one quick movement, sliced Jake's fleshy arm. He recoiled in pain and tears squeezed out of his eye. "Why, Miley?" he asked as he slithered out the door. "All I wanted was to see you happy."

**I might add another chapter to this. Or maybe it's the end of the trilogy? Review!**


	2. Lake Dyan

**Note: The first and second paragraphs have Godly stuff in them, since I am Christian. If either of those things bother you, either don't read the story or skip over those two paragraphs. ;) ******** Also, if this is cheesy/corny, don't blame me! It's hard writing a trilogy ;) Especially when you have an idea for another story in your brain!**

Miley laid there in bed. Jake had just left after she cut his arm badly. He'd apologized and she hadn't accepted, but what had happened to her? The world was spinning and she couldn't breathe well. She immediately shut her eyes and prayed to God.

_Dear God, what have I done? What can I do? How did it happen? I can't even describe it. I just got so angry and I—I—I cut his arm. It looked really bad, what if he has to go to the hospital because of me? Please forgive me! And please let it all work out. In Jesus' name we pray, Amen._

The next day Miley was allowed to go to school, since her flu had subsided. She was paranoid and tense all day. "Hey, Miley," Erik said to her while putting his arm around her from behind. Miley jumped, screamed, and through his arm off. Erik looked hurt and asked, "What's the big deal?" Miley breathed a breath of relief and said, "It's nothing. I just thought you might be Jake…" Miley filled him in on the doings of yesterday. "You _cut _his _arm?" _gasped Erik. "You can't just do that! He's an evil, famous, sly, devious, and smart avenger! He's going to get you back." Miley pointed out, "Unless he was sincere about the whole apology thing."

Erik stared at her like she'd suggested they jumped off the Eiffel tower wearing hot dogs for parachutes. "Miley, there is no way a guy like that apologizes. And even if it was supposed to be serious, he chose a horrible timing! How'd he know you'd be home sick, anyways? He's probably spying on you. I wonder if he can hear what we're saying right now." Miley shrieked and hid her face in his shoulders again. Erik pushed her back up. "I'm joking. It's probably going to all be alright."

And it was. Until ninth period. Mr. Corelli got up to the board and started writing their pre-bell assignment (which made little sense since he normally finished writing it _after _the bell). Then he whipped around when he saw a gangly kid with brown, long hair (long for a boy, anyway) and a movie star smile. Mr. Corelli smiled at him and said, "Class, this is our new student, Lake Dyan. He's an exchange student from Kentucky, where that kind of name is very popular. Unlike here." Lake's looked stunned that the teacher would diss him. "Okay, Lake, you'll sit at that empty spot—" started Mr. Corelli. But Lake, completely ignoring him, tore off to the corner table where Miley, Erik, and Lily sat (in that order). The blank spot was next to Miley. So he plopped down and folded his hands and smiled. The teacher was aghast but shrugged and continued writing. Lake leaned over and said to Miley in a British accent, "Hello, chap." Miley stared at him. "One, chap is a man. I'm clearly a girl. And two, I thought you were from Kentucky. Not Britain," she studied. "Err…" Lake searched for an explanation, but Miley just held up her arm that still had the remains of Jake's knife blade to wave him off. Lake grabbed her arm and studied the writing. "It took me a pretty sharp knife blade to do it, and I can see it's still there," he whispered smugly. Miley froze. She knew that voice better than she thought she could know anybody's. It was…

Jake Ryan.

**Want even more? Review ;) Even if you don't, I'm going 2 post the next chapter. LOL **


	3. Notes and Plans

Jake immediately straightened up after whispering. Miley thought he could've maybe picked a better name than what he had, but mostly, she wondered if he was there to apologize again and to win her back or to hurt her. Jake grabbed her hand under the table and while Miley fidgeted, she felt the cool ink from a marker releasing itself on her hand. When it was finished, she read the hand. It said:

**Miley—I'm not here to embarrass or hurt you, I'm here to try and make it up to you.**

Miley rolled her eyes. So she had been right. But the only way she'd go with Jake was if he'd been possessed by a demon when he was so mean and demanding. She wrote on his hand:

**Jake—No way. You can't do what you did and expect to be forgiven w/o a good reason.**

**Miley—My reason is that I was too in love to notice the damage that was always right behind me. Isn't that good enough?**

Jake had converted to paper, since only his hand was large enough for a second message.

**Author's note: The name's don't mean that that person's saying it. It's the opposite. The name is who it's addressed to. A note with Miley— is from Jake. A note with Jake— is from Miley.**

**Jake—That's an excuse you think is always gonna work, since you're so charming. Well, not on me.**

**Miley—You admitted I'm charming!**

**Jake—Correction, because you THINK you're so charming.**

**Miley—Yeah? Well, you're probably the only living girl who doesn't think I'm hot.**

**Jake—That's because I'm probably the only living girl who's actually met you.**

This stung. Jake recoiled and stopped writing. He looked incredibly hurt. Miley wasn't sure whether to feel guilty or accomplished. So she chose both. She smiled, giving off the air of an accomplished person, but she was dead guilty on the inside. Jake—or Lake—sighed and started filling in the answers to the questions on the board. Miley followed suit, and they didn't talk to each other the rest of the period. At the end, Miley snatched the paper with notes and pretended to throw it out on the way, but what she really did was show it to Lily. And Lily spoke the sweetest words Miley thought she'd ever heard:

"I have a plan."

**Review!**


	4. Can It Be Love?

Miley grabbed onto Lily's arm and squeezed it with all of her might. "Tell me the plan!" she beseeched. "Ouch!" Lily squealed, fighting her way out of Miley's clutch. "How can you hold on that hard?" Miley smiled slightly and said, "Arms of a singer. I have to dance and hold a, like, twenty pound microphone at the same time." Lily shrugged and giggled a bit.

Miley gave her a cocky smile and released her grip. Right when Lily was relaxing, Miley tightened it again and whispered into her ear, "Tell me the plan!" Lily responded, "Wait until lunchtime." Miley rolled her eyes. "It is lunch time!" Lily sighed and said, "Oh, well in that case, I'm going to have to tell you now. Darn it."

"How is that a bad thing?" Miley called after as Lily ran down to the cafeteria. "She probably doesn't even have a plan. She probably just wants to sound smart," Miley told herself silently as she waited for Erik to lock his locker.

When they got to their lunch table, Lily had set up a poster board that lay flat on the table. Miley put her lunch beside it and studied it silently while Lily waited. When Miley had finished, she smiled a bit. "That's a pretty good plan, but doesn't that make a lot of suffering on my part?" she asked. "You've got to suffer a little bit for a lot of happiness," Lily said in a philosophical tone. Miley rolled her eyes in a joking way. Lily reviewed the plan verbally. "Okay, so Erik, you tell Jake that Miley broke up with you because you didn't treat her well and you never wanted to kiss her. Be really sad and upset. Tell him that she's looking for an assertive, cute, and semi-devious boy. He'll immediately get the idea in his egoistic brain that he should ask her out, and so he will. Miley will say yes, and then they'll go out semi-secretly. Miley will see if his apology was serious, and if it is, then we'll decide what to do with him. If it wasn't, and he's still a jerk who doesn't care about the girl, just the looks, then we'll also decide."

Erik frowned. "So me and Miley can't act like we're going out during this plan?" he asked sadly. Lily patted his shoulder. "You guys can still date outside of school. Just as long as it's a place where Jake can't find you!" Erik nodded sadly. Miley pecked him on the lips and told him, "It'll be alright. I won't enjoy pretend-dating Jake, I totally promise." Erik smiled. "I figured that."

Miley giggled and then addressed her next question to Lily. "That's a great plan and all, but the ending is really incomplete. What are some of your ideas when you say, 'we'll decide what to do with him?'" Lily sheepishly answered, "Well, I don't have any for sure, but I'll think about them while the plan's going on." Erik quickly piped up, "Exactly how long do you think that will be?" Lily smiled and said, "A week tops." Erik's face dropped, so Miley pecked him again and said, "We can go to the movies every day, I promise. But you might have to move lunch tables." Erik shrugged and said, "Every day I sit at a different table, you have to make it up to me!" Miley responded, "Alright, fine," as if this were a task she'd rather not do.

The next day, Erik came up to Jake and started tearing up. Excuse me, I mean _Lake. _Lake looked at Erik and backed away. "Dude, what's up with you?" he said in a disgusted voice. Erik moaned. "Miley broke up with me. She said I wasn't assertive enough and that every time she wanted to kiss me I'd push her away! She says that she wants her next boyfriend to be cute, sort of devious, and assertive. Everything I wasn't!" Erik was a good actor, and Lake was convinced. A smile spread across his face. "Sounds like me. It actually sounds like she's hinting for me! Don't you think?" Erik looked up at him. "I guess so. I don't care who she ends up with, as long as she's happy." Erik trudged away, wiping his eye with a tissue. Jake thrust his perfectly marveled chest forward and marched over to Miley's locker, where she was vigorously scrubbing off "**I Love Erik**" from her whiteboard. She whipped around and saw Jake. She assumed her flirtiest pose and tucked a strand of wavy brown hair behind her ear. "Hey, Jake." Jake ran his hand through his hair and said, "Hey, Miley…" Miley grabbed Jake and instantly kissed him hard. It was cold, uncomfortable, and heartless to Miley. To Jake, it was warm, comfortable, and inviting. When Miley broke the kiss, she scribbled "**I Love Lake/Jake**" on her whiteboard and winked at him. Then she slammed her locker and walked to her class. Jake just stood there happily until the bell rang, when he rushed to his class. It was fourth period, one of the classes with Lake. When he entered the classroom, he sat down in the desk next to Miley's and grabbed her hand. He kissed it like a hot prince. Miley gave him a goo-goo look, then turned around to Lily and pantomimed puking. Lily giggled silently then turned around as Ms. Kunkle said, "Good morning class."

Everybody responded, "Good morning Ms. Kunkle," in monotones. She went off in full-speech mode. "Today, I want you to write a fun little essay about your favorite bone in your body. Write all about why it is your favorite, and then, for educational purposes, write all about its features and how it contributes to your body. The assignment is to be turned in before the bell rings, or it is homework. Each paragraph is worth ten points. If you write five paragraphs, the highest possible score is fifty points. You will be graded on grammar, spelling, fact credibility, and neatness. Go." For the rest of the class, the only sound you could hear was pencils scratching against notebook paper. Lake desperately wanted to talk to Miley, but knew he couldn't without the rest of the class hearing. So he waited. After the period, he ran up to her and asked if she'd like to come over after school and watch a movie. She responded, "I'd _love _to." Then she stuck up her index and middle finger, put them together, kissed them both, and pressed them against Jake's lips. She turned quickly, whipping Jake with her hair.

That day, after school, Miley told her father she was going to hang out at Lily's. "Don't call their home phone. Lily's mom is really busy and she's probably going to be on the line all day. Call my cell phone if you need me," she told him. Then she dressed in a cute outfit and left in the direction of Lily's house. When her father wasn't looking, she called Lily. Lily had just turned sixteen and already had her driver's license. She picked up Miley and drove her to Jake's. Miley nervously noticed that the garage was open and there were no cars in it. It would just be here and Jake. She shuddered as memories of the day that started this whole fight flew into her head.

"Good luck," Lily wished her friend, and then she drove off. Miley rang the doorbell unsurely. Jake opened the door, wearing a cute graphic T-shirt and dark-wash baggy jeans. "Come on in," he said. Miley got a glance of the movie star's house. It was really nice. But not as nice as what she could do if she was Hannah Montana all the time. Jake and Miley sat down on the leather couch. Miley thought this was extremely awkward. Jake thought it was romantic. He lit the electric fire and turned on the movie. It was a romance film about a girl who gets kidnapped by this extremely cute boy her age because she's so beautiful. Miley thought it was a mega snoozer. She could predict the ending a quarter-way through the movie. Then she realized why Jake had picked such a boring movie. So she'd want to spend the whole time making out! She got mad. But she couldn't let him know she wasn't totally into him or the plan would be ruined. Jake moved in closer.

"Oh, Brian! I didn't know you loved me!" lamented the blonde on the TV screen. A hunky brunette replied, "Of course I did, sugar. Why else would I kidnap and distress such a beauty?" The two characters started moving in towards each other. Jake followed suit. When Miley saw him leaning in, she did, too, pretending she was about to kiss Erik, not Jake stuck-up, snotty, egoistic Ryan. When their lips finally met, Miley felt a jolt rush down her spine. She was reminded of their first kiss at Rico's. And all the times they'd spent together. She remembered the "wooly-mammoth" premiere and the flowers he'd sent her. She reminisced on telling him her secret and how well he received it. And then she felt something else, too.

Love.


	5. Make A Choice, Miley!

Still locked in the kiss, which Jake deepened and started poking his tongue in her mouth, Miley wanted to shake her head and cry. She couldn't be in love with Jake. But she was. She was in love with Erik, that was who she loved. Was it possible to love two people? That's how Miley felt right now. Jake's creamy brown eyes and Erik's glistening green ones…Jake's dirty blonde mop and Erik's flowing black one…Miley started crying in the middle of the kiss. A tear slid down her nose and dropped onto Jake's. Startled, he broke away. The second he did, Miley turned away and wiped a tear. Then she hugged Jake tightly, letting a few more tears fall silently. Jake pushed Miley away and stared into her eyes, detecting her sadness.

"Miles, what's the matter?" he asked kindly. Miley shook her head and said, "I love you…" Jake smiled. "How is that a problem?" Miley frowned. His ego was back. "I still having feelings for Erik." Now it was Jake's turn to frown. "What? But you can't. You're going out with me now. Right? You aren't cheating on me, Miley, right?" Miley shook her head. "No," she lied. She didn't know what to do. Who would she choose?

She'd known Jake longer, but he was the one who'd abused her physically and emotionally. Erik was always kind and compassionate. Jake knew her secret and was also famous, and they could talk about fame. Erik didn't know and obviously wasn't famous. Miley was extremely confused. She gave Jake a long, passionate kiss goodbye. "I really have to go now," she slurred, making it sound like "I lee toga now!" Jake looked puzzled but watched her go without protest.

**Author's note: Sorry it's so short, but I really, honestly feel like Miley right now. Should I make Miley chose Jake or Erik!? I need your opinion. Everybody, post your opinion in the reviews! Or private message them 2 me.**


	6. Erik's Secret

**Credit: It was my idea 4 what Erik's secret is, but it was SUVlover's idea 4 Erik 2 have a secret ;) Thanks!**

Miley spent the afternoon making a list of qualities of both boys. She didn't understand why she couldn't just make a choice. Anybody else would easily pick Erik, after looking at the list. All of Jake's qualities were bad except for maybe one. Erik's were all good. Then Miley's cell phone vibrated. It was Erik.

**I have a secret 2 tell you. U might flip. Come over 2 my house 4 dinner 2night.**

Miley called her dad and asked for approval on this. He said, "It's fine with me as long as it's fine with the parents." That night, Miley was getting ready (she was wearing white silk Gaucho capris, a cute light pink sequined tank, a white shrug, and pink heels) when Erik knocked on her door. She opened it and smiled at him. He looked good.

"You look amazing, Miley," he complimented. "Thanks," she responded gracefully. "You, too! So why are you here? I was going to get my friend to drive me over." Erik smiled. "I want to ride you to my house on my electric scooter," he told her. "That way, I can tell you part one of my secret." Miley shrugged and hoped on his red and black electric scooter. He sat in front of her and she wrapped her arms around his waist. They drove slowly so he could tell her the secret.

"My sister's just getting back from her tour, so you can meet her. I'm sure you guys will get along great. She's our age," he said. Miley cocked her head. "Tour?" she asked. "Um, yeah, she's a pop star. She's second only to Hannah Montana. But I won't tell you who. You'll just have to wait and see." Miley searched her brain for who this could be. Her eyes weren't open to the obvious. When they arrived at the house, Erik pulled her in. It was gorgeous. It was just as pretty as Jake's, only more feminine. Miley smiled. It looked like a Hannah Montana approved pad. Erik's father rushed up to her and shook her hand.

"My, my, my, Erik, you described her very well!" he said to Erik, while looking at Miley. She felt a little uncomfortable. Then, she felt something horrible inside as she saw his mother appear. The woman looked oddly familiar. And then she knew who it was—Mikayla's manager. She froze as all of the pieces flew together. _Erik's Mikayla's sister. Oh, no._

Mikayla's mom stared at her with a hard look. "I recognize you from somewhere. Have we met?" she asked her with one eyebrow raised. "What? Of course not, never met you in my life," lied Miley quickly. "So what's for dinner?" Erik laughed. "Hold your horses, Miles, you haven't even met my sister yet. May I introduce you to the one, the only, _Mikayla!" _

The prissy brunette entered the room, adorned in the latest designer clothing. Her hair was extra fluffy and voluminous. Her face looked very made up, but she didn't looked half bad. Miley pretended to get excited, although she knew for sure Mikayla would recognize her.

After she'd almost ruined Mikayla's chance of being in a huge movie with Jake, Miley and Mikayla were at a rough start (yes, it was Miley, not Hannah). But Miley apologized and Mikayla immediately took on Miley as a best friend. A week later, after Miley couldn't take it anymore, she was completely snobby and that was the end of their friendship. So now Mikayla hated Miley probably equal to how much she hated Hannah.

Mikayla froze. "Oh. My. Gosh," she half-shouted. "Erik, THIS is your girlfriend? This snobby, prissy, I'm-too-good-for-you, brat?" she squealed. "How could you date her? She's way out of your league!" Miley stood there and let the insults fly. She didn't care. Mikayla was just one of those people who mattered so little to you, that they could insult you so badly, and it wouldn't hurt at all.

Erik quickly realized danger. "Um, okay, let's eat!"

**Sorry for the bad cliffhanger, but I have 2 go!**


	7. Miley's Accidental Confession

**To whoever asked me 2 link the last chapter in w/ the story, well, here I go.**

Dinner was awkward. Miley still didn't think it was possible for her to go out with Mikayla's brother. Especially after seeing what a brat she was to her family. "I won all of the competitions. Nobody could stand in my way. I mean, seriously," she'd drone. Erik slipped Miley a note that said, "Smile, nod, and eat. That's the only way 2 survive." Miley slipped him a smile and pretending to be extremely occupied with her filet mignon.

After dinner, Erik showed Miley his room. They talked for a bit about random things, school things, and Jake things, and then, Erik leaned in and kissed Miley. She got a jolt similar to the one she'd experienced when Jake kissed her, but it was different somehow. It just added to her confusion. Then, the doorbell chimed. Erik and Miley ran downstairs to get it. Big mistake.

There, at the door, was Jake. Jake Ryan. He was looking extremely hot. Miley felt guilty for thinking that. Jake gasped the second he caught a glimpse of Miley. "Miley?" he shouted. Miley pulled herself up to her full height and said, "No! Of course not. Why would you say that?" in a tone an octave deeper. But Jake knew. "What are you doing at your ex-boyfriend's house?" he fumed. Mikayla, choosing a horrible time to show up, came in with one of her protein shakes and said, "She's not. She's at her current boyfriend's house, sadly." Jake screamed, "No, she's not, she's dating me! She came over to my house and we kissed and everything!" Mikayla's jaw dropped. "Oh, my gosh, are you telling me she's cheating on both of you? Okay, _nobody _cheats on my little brother!" Erik, who of course was not offended since he knew this was part of the plan, rolled his eyes. "I'm littler by, like, ten minutes. Not ten years." Now it was Mikayla's turn to roll her eyes. "Whatever." She turned to Miley. "I knew there was something wrong with you. I should've never trusted you. All you do is pose as celebrities and cheat on hot guys."

Miley wiped a tear from her eye. "No, I don't, Mikayla," she said as calmly as she could manage. "This was part of a plan." Mikayla scoffed, "What, to see how many boys you could pick up?" Erik piped up, "Actually, I knew about it. Jake didn't, though."

This got Jake mad. He rushed up to Mikayla, pulled her in, and kissed her passionately. Miley could tell it was a full-on make out, not just an innocent little peck. They were in a tight embrace with each other. Miley burst into tears and ran out of the house. "Miley, wait, you don't care what he thinks, do you?" But sadly, she did.

**I'll add more ASAP. I'm really rushed right now.**


	8. AIM and Death

Back at home, Miley cried into her pillow for at least an hour. "Why can't I do anything right?" she bawled. "What am I going to do?" Miley decided to get help from her friends. She logged onto her screename on AIM.

**MileySmilez: Lil? R U there? **

**Skatachick101: yeah. So wat happened w/ erik when u went over 2 his house?**

**MileySmilez: U won't believe it: ERIK IS MIKAYLA'S SISTER**

**Skatachick101: OMG x 20!**

**MileySmilez: get ready 4 an OMG x 20000! Jake came 2 c Mikayla and then he saw me and Erik! He knows I've been "cheating" on him.**

**Skatachick101: OMG x 20000! No way! OMG Miley, I'm so sry! **

**MileySmilez: It's kay, since that's not even the worst part. Wen Jake kissed me, I actually felt sparks. And wen he kissed Mikayla, I actually was…jealous. But when erik kissed me, I felt sparks 2! I think I'm in luv w/ 2 people. Is that even possible?**

**Skatachick101: OMG x 100000000000000000000000000000000! Who r u gonna pick?**

**MileySmilez: Def. Erik…no…Jake…no…both?**

**Skatachick101: Miles.**

**MileySmilez: I just need some time. I gotta sign off and go cry some more (jk). C ya.**

_**MileySmilez has signed off.**_

_**Skatachick101 has signed off.**_

Miley kicked back from her chair and let out a moan. She flipped on her TV and saw something she'd never thought she'd see.

The heading on the news said:

**Jake Ryan's Suicide**


	9. The Final Chapter

Miley couldn't believe what she saw. She signed off of AIM quicker than she thought was possible and turned her full attention to the TV screen. The cute male newscaster looked solemn as he announced, "Our favorite zombie slayer, Jake Ryan, has sadly passed away. He was riding home from _Roger Bucks _costar Mikayla's house when he lost control and ran into a large tree. The impact stunned him so badly his heart stopped working and he died. We thought that the death was an accident, as many deaths are, but a note in his pocket banished those beliefs. We're not showing the note for reasons to whom it was addressed to concerns. A special goodbye party will be held for all of his close friends."

I cannot even describe in words what Miley felt. She cried harder than she'd even cried before. She picked up her things and threw them across the room, almost shattering one of her windows! She kicked things and prayed to the Lord, begging for forgiveness, since she knew that the suicide was because of her.

Next week, when she attended the party as Hannah, the note was being shown to some of the celebrities. Hannah waltzed up and said in a sweet voice, "I was a really close friend of Jake. Can I please see it?"

The guard protecting the suicide note moved aside and let her read it. It said:

**Dear Miley,**

**I have taken my life because a life without you is a life not worth being lived. Especially when you are too cruel to realize that. I hope you and Erik have a good life together. He's perfect for you. I wonder if he obtained some of his sister's evil attributes. If he did, then you guys are even more perfect then I expected. I love—loved you, Miley, and someday, when you die, I'd love an explanation of why I deserved to be treated so badly.**

**Leslie Ryan**

Immediately, Hannah threw the note down and ran. She ran harder and farther than she'd even done in her life. And when she finally reached a destination far away from Malibu, she tore off her wig and got some food in a local diner. Then she sent a text message to Lily.

**I'm Jake's killer. **

Instantly she got a text back saying:

**He killed himself.**

Miley called Lily and poured her soul out to her. Then, when she finished, Lily comforted her completely. Miley half-smiled.

_I think I'm through with boyfriends for a long time. I don't need any. I have a pretty awesome best friend._

**The End**

**A/N: Sorry if you think this is a) corny b) cheesy or c) stupid. I needed a simple yet effective ending. Thank you for reading my story. Read the Epilogue on the next page if you want.**


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Miley and Erik got married when they were 25 and had two beautiful twins, a girl and a boy. Miley already knew what she was going to name them before they were born—Leslie (the girl) and Jake (the boy). Leslie was strong, independent, and beautiful. Jake turned out to be a great actor, charming, and athletic. Jake Ryan still lived on in Miley's heart and she named him the godfather of the children, even if he was no longer alive. The godmother was Mikayla, who time made considerably nicer. Every night, Miley would still look up at the sky and locate the star that Jake Ryan had bought for her. And, one night, she noticed that the star looked a little like a heart. And another night, she noticed it was located in the chest of a constellation—and not just any constellation—it was the constellation of an adorably cute man.

**And they all (except for Jake) lived pretty happily ever after**


End file.
